


Coffee Scent

by Hi_I_Am_Ellie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_I_Am_Ellie/pseuds/Hi_I_Am_Ellie
Summary: I am writing this book with a friend so I'm going to let people know when is me writing and when is them writing. Also, I don't know how ao3 really works so this is gonna be fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Coffee Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this book with a friend so I'm going to let people know when is me writing and when is them writing. Also, I don't know how ao3 really works so this is gonna be fun.

George opened his eyes, looking at the plain white ceiling, the annoying alarm clock beeping in his ears. This was the day, the day he left his parents house to live where he wanted to, Florida. Everything was packed and most of the bigger stuff already shipped to the small apartment he booked until he had enough money for a larger one. The brunette turned to the side, pressing the stop button on the clock, silence filling the room. A yawn escaped his lips, his body knowing it was too early to wake up, but the plane will fly at 6:00, currently being 5:15.  
He stood up, doing his morning routine to try and trick his brain that it was morning now. He checked his room once more, after brushing his fluffy hair that was falling in his eyes a little bit, before writing a goodbye on a note to his parents and leaving to get a taxi. 

The drive was silent, the streets and car only being illuminated only by the street lights that they were passing by from time to time. George's eyes started to get heavy, tiredness hitting him again. Maybe he should've slept earlier that night, that may have made him not so tired. But it was all worth it, going to the place he always wished to, maybe finding love like in those cliché movies that he was watching with his family on movie nights. Everything was possible and his mind was going wild thinking about the job he will take, what neighborhood he will stay in, what kind of people he will make friends with. A lot of things that will have to be answered at some point, but right now the British man had to focus on keeping himself awake until he was on the plane. 

The taxi got to the airport, the brunette got out but not before paying the driver and as soon as he entered the airport he spotted a seat next to a big pole. Sitting down he took his phone looking at the time as well as seeing a message from his friend, it was a simple _'Hope you have a safe fly! :D'_ but made George crack a smile. He did say they will meet up at some point if George will move to America. Another yawn made him aware that his body was slowly shutting down. He needed to get on the plane as soon as possible and get a 9 hours sleep and he will be better, the lag jet might affect him a little so he might also end up sleeping in his apartment without getting stuff out of his boxes. 

A loud voice woke him up from his thoughts, making him look up and see his plane had arrived. They did the whole thing of going under a scanner and on the plane he was, sitting next to the window looking outside, small drops of rain making their presence in the air, making the brunette sigh. He's going to miss his house, he will miss it so much, but maybe this was better than being on his parents' head everyday. A male voice was heard in the speakers 

"Hello everyone! We will leave shortly. Don't forget to put your belts on. You can also watch a movie on the time of the flight, there is a screen in front of you with a lot of movies and applications. Have a nice day!" probably the captain informed them.

George looked out the window once again, thinking about what he will do, what will happen now. His mind immediately went to love, he might find someone, he could say love for him was like coffee, sometimes bitter and other times sweet. It was never in between, because he never had a lot of people to share the little love he had with. Maybe love wasn't really for him, he did though about that as well but brushed it off as sleep took over his body. 

The captain's voice woke him up, telling them that the plane will land shortly. The brunette sighed, confused how he didn't wake up at all during the 9 hours flight, it might have been the tiredness he had in him. He still felt sleepy, so he made a plan in his head that as soon as he gets in his apartment he will just sleep. As the plane landed he waited a little bit for people to go in front of him before taking his stuff to go outside and find his luggage, his light blue luggage that he loved so much. He spotted them rather quickly, getting out of the busy airport and calling a taxi to drive him to the address. Finally he was here, after years of keeping money and trying to spend as little as possible, he was here. He felt happiness and so many more emotions swirling around his heart and head making his brain feel fuzzy. 

As he arrived at his apartment, he opened the door and closed it with the key, sliding against it. Small tears started falling from his eyes, finally his place, finally a place he can call his, only his. The brunette wiped his tears and stood up dragging the languages after him in the bedroom, where a king sized bed was sitting, boxes one on top of each other in front of the closet and on the floor. The British boy will have to do something with them, but not now, he wanted to sleep, he felt exhausted and the energy from his body drained again, so as he took his shoes down, as long as his jacket, the brunette let his body fall on the cold and soft fabric, just know feeling how sore was his back from sleeping on a chair for 9 hours. And sleep took over him again, as he got under the covers, soft and cold material against his hot skin. 

_-Friend writing-_

George woke up to the sound of an incoming call. The now wide awake British man got out from his bed just as his phone stopped ringing. He walked over to one of the boxes near his bed and picked up his phone from where he’d left it the night before and opened the contacts app and clicked on the contact which was labeled ‘bad’.

“Hey you muffin! How was your trip?! I got worried when you didn’t call me after your plane landed.” Bad said in his normal cheery voice  
“Oh yea, sorry about that I was really tired so it must’ve slipped my mind, but my flight was pretty good, I slept through most of it though!”  
“Glad to hear it, you must’ve been really tired then, but I’ve gotta go, Skeppy wants to record with me in a few mins”  
“Oki! Cya bad, I’ll call you later if I get the chance”

George hangs up and sighs _‘what did he do to deserve a friend as nice as Bad?’_  
His phone starts ringing again and he looks down and sees that it’s Bad.

“Hello? Why did you call again” he said as he began unpacking the box next to him which had his desk and a lamp in it.  
“Turns out Skeppy is busy today so I can chat with you for a while! So, have you started unpacking all your stuff yet?” Bad asked  
“Yup, I’m doing that right now actually, I was planning on starting this morning, then maybe I’ll try to get a job later today or tomorrow morning” George said as he plugged in his lamp.  
“That sounds like a good plan, wanna hop on minecraft later today?”  
“Sure, if I get the chance to, I wanna try to unpack as much stuff as I can today though”  
By now George had unpacked a lot of stuff and he was just moving it around so everything looked nice

When George looked up at the clock which was now hanging from his wall he saw that it had already been an hour  
“Oh wow, it’s already 1:30 time really does fly when you’re having fun” George says with a slight laugh  
“Oh yea, that’s- OOOOH!! You should get a bean bag for your room!” Bad exclaimed loudly.  
“That’s actually a pretty good idea, wanna hop on discord and screen share while I look at which one to get?” George said as he started up his laptop.  
“Sure!” Bad said before hanging up.

George opened up discord and called Bad again this time he was screen sharing amazon, when Bad joined the call he immediately got distracted when he saw a cool shirt he thought George should get.  
“Look at that blue shirt, it would look good on you” Bad says as George adds it to the basket

An hour later George had ordered two shirts, a bag, a new monitor, and a light gray bean bag.  
“Thanks for your help bad! I’ve gotta unpack some more stuff, then I’ll probably go look around a bit and see if there is anywhere around here for me to get food”  
“Oki! Cya you muffin” Bad said before hanging up


End file.
